The Master
The Master is the savior or father of the children's that [[Red Man (aka Rafael)|'Red Man']] killed. PS: You are NOT '''allowed to edit him or use him. '''Description The appearance of The Master is similar to [https://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/The_Puppet Puppet ] of [https://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy's_2 FNaF 2 ], but with some differences: # He wears a top hat with a dark red stripe; # His colors is black and white; ## But it's a black and white with more contrast. # He has no lipstick, his cheeks are a dark red and his tears are very light blue; # His eyes are "lit"; # And his buttons are red. Personality He does not have a definite personality. Backstory Attention ! He, along with other animatronics, has stories because of the events of the [[Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe 1|'FFMU']] and because of this factor, he and other animatronics have stories. In 2003, a little boy named Steve attended the [[Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe 1|'FFMU']], and during that reform he was very sad about what happened. So, in 2005, when the pizzeria returned to normal, he returned to the place. But, [[Red Man (aka Rafael)|'Red Man']] was totally crazy, and when he saw Steve, he remembered the man who killed his Mother and his Wife, so he took the little boy to see something, and he found me, a puppet inside the box, and there the [[Red Man (aka Rafael)|'Red Man']] threw me down and stabbed me and put me inside the puppet's box. So if it was a night, I feel strange, I did not feel normal, so the little boy was no longer the little boy... The little boy was the puppet... That I am today... Then, in my corner, on the side of the stage of the animatronics, I heard some voices saying to me: - Help us ! - Save us ! - PLEASE ! So, as I was a paranormal creature, I talked to the souls, and they were children souls, they were killed by the [[Red Man (aka Rafael)|'Red Man']] and they called me Daddy, and then that night I had an idea, of saving them... But, this is something difficult, because i'll need to end the place that I love so much... Quotes "You can't..." "You can't save them..." The Master talking with Musical Fredbear. "I'll save them..." The Master 'disturbing [[Red Man (aka Rafael)|'Red Man]]. Curiosities * The Master is based on [https://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/The_Puppet Puppet] from [https://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy's_2 FNaF 2]; * In his development versions, he would have a dark red lipstick; * The Master has a big difference compared to [https://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/The_Puppet Puppet]; ** [https://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/The_Puppet Puppet] saved the five missing children; ** The Master promises to save the twelfth souls of children. * One of the powers of The Master is go and advance in time, however, does not change anything in the future from where he left; * There are twelfth souls, eleven is children's and one of an adult; ** The eleven souls are from the animatronics of my universe (check my' profile) and the twelfth soul is from [[Henry the Elephant|'Henry]]. * The Master 'it's not a musical animatronic and even an rockstar animatronic. 'Gallery ' The Master (sprite).png|His sprite. ' Category:Paulotheplayer Stuff Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Puppets Category:FFMU 1 Category:FFMU 2 Category:August DLC